Counterbalanced decklid hinge assemblies typically include at least one torque rod that extends between a pair of hinge boxes. A support member is rotatably attached to and supported by each of the hinge boxes. One end of the torque rod is bent in a manner to engage one of the hinge boxes, and the other end of the torque rod is bent in a manner to engage one of the support members. The torque rod is twisted during assembly to pre-load the torque rod. The pre-loaded torque rod acts as a spring to untwist, thereby applying a torque to the support member to assist in opening the decklid.
The amount of torque that the torque rod is capable of storing is dependent upon the length of the torque rod, with the bent ends of the torque rod reducing the overall effective length of the torque rod. Furthermore, the bent ends of the torque rod induce bending stresses into the torque rod, which decreases the durability of the torque rod.